Across Worlds
by alienkiller2015
Summary: Old Man Logan with a twist!
1. Chapter 1

The emptiness that he felt was abundant. The sadness more than any person could handle without breaking. The man dragged himself like an animal through the woods. Blood cloaking him, making him look even more feral than usual. His metal claws not fully retracted, making any animal near him fearful for their life. The man knew not where he was going, nor did he care. He sees a bright white light and then memories.

FLASHBACK:

"Distress calls?" Logan asks Jubilee.

"Avengers, Fantastic Four, Wakanda. Basically everywhere Logan." She said with worry in her voice and a frown.

Logan senses something and drew his head up he paused and sniffed the air.

Jubilee asks, "Thoughts?" With deep concern on her face.

Wolverine's instincts suddenly screamed "DANGER!" "Jubilee we've gotta go, like right now!"

As soon as said an explosion hit the wall flinging the two mutants. Wolverine pushes the debris off of him and is ached by what greets him. Jubilee was impaled by wood. Her broken, limp body delivering anger as villains make themselves known.

"Hello Wolverine. This is the big one." Says Silver Samurai as he walks through the broken wall. Wolverine sees over forty. Knowing that he might die he yells to the kids, "Run! Whatever you hear don't turn back!"

Wolverine releases his legendary claws with a snikt! As he crouches into his fighting stance.

"Do you know how many Villains for every one hero? Twenty. Forty. You are severely outnumbered and this world will bow down." Says Samurai with a cocky smirk on his face.

Wolverine growls and says, "Not on my watch!" As he throws his body into the wave of villains, slicing everywhere and everyone. No one was safe. He tore limbs off and even in Samurai's case heads. Wolverine was slipping and he let go. Lost in a berserker rage the animal is making an already big pile of bodies look small. Blood was flowing like a river; Wolverine's claws found every victim. The body count continued to climb until all but one was dead. Bullseye just wouldn't go down. No matter how much Wolverine took out of him he kept coming back. Wolverine saw a chance and took it, stabbing his indestructible claws through Bullseye's heart, stopping any chance of hurting anyone ever again.

A bleeding Bullseye cries and asks, "Wolverine, why? You're supposed to be our friend." A confused Wolverine watched, as the assassin dies in his arm, still and cold as ice.

Wolverine looks around him seeing all the people in the room were dead bar him. He looks up as suddenly a man in a green suit with a red cape and dome on his head appears. The man leans and says, "Do you honestly think you could have done this? One hero vs. 40 villains? Not even you could pull that off. But people that love you, friends would hesitate. Not trying to harm them but you cold bloodedly murdering them in a genocide like no other? You murdered the X-Men and have to live with it!" He starts laughing hysterically, he bows and disappears. Looking up Wolverine is devastated; his friends lay mangled, bloody and violently splayed. Beast and Nightcrawler impaled, Gambit armless, Iceman decapitated. Wolverine feels the guilt, emptiness and sadness weigh him down more than anything else in his entire 100+ years of life.

Wolverine layed the body of his daughter in all but blood on the floor. He started to cry, cry for all the friends he killed. Cried for all the guilt bestowed upon him. Wolverine has no where to go. He has no one, nobody else could put up with the sarcastic, irritable man. He wanders through the woods aimlessly. Not feeling time, just looking for a way to hurt himself for the evil that he committed. He finds a train track and waits. When he sees the train he doesn't do anything just looks up as the train hits him and indescribable pain is inflicted. But nothing can stop the heartache he feels for his friends. His guilt was heavier than the world as he can just heal. He doesn't have to worry about anything and yet people are so vulnerable to him.

**Up in Space**

Uatu looks down upon Earth sadly, watching as Wolverine drags himself away from the tracks. He summons Logan and heals his wounds.

Wolverine doesn't even look up, "Uatu do you have the power to kill me?" while his shoulders are sagged and he starts to cry.

Uatu responds, "Wolverine I summoned you because I can end your suffering. You do not have to live on this planet anymore. There is an Alternate Universe in which Earth is nearly the same. You could go there and learn from them."

Wolverine looks up suddenly, "I have nothing here, what other choices do I have? I'll go. Thank you Uatu." Wolverine hangs his head again, tears dropping down his face as he sees a bright light and then darkness.

Uatu stares at the spot Wolverine just resided and says, "Goodbye Wolverine, your friends are not mad. They understand the position you were in and know you are truly a good man at heart.

**Watchtower**:

"Meeting Adjourned." The man that one would see seems normal but carries himself with a confidence like no other, standing at 6'3 he may look normal but this is the most powerful man on the planet. He is Superman, Kryptonian guardian of earth.

Next to him on the left was a man that wears an all black suit with sharp points on the head and a cape. This is Batman, equally confident and very intimidating he says, "Finally."

Next to Superman on the right was an extremely beautiful woman with dark hair and extravagant blue eyes. She wore what looked like a one-piece bathing suit but in reality armor forged by the Gods. She was Wonder Woman born daughter of Zeus she holds extreme strength, thought not as strong as Superman she has way better fighting skills and could still beat him that way.

Next to her sat a man in a red and yellow electric themed costume with a mask. He was The Flash, fastest man alive, he was in an accident when his aunt's boyfriend Barry brought him to his lab and the same accident that gave Barry his powers happened to Wally. He is one of the fastest people in existence being able to unlock the Speedforce.

On the opposite side of the table a dark skinned man with a very serious face looked around the room. He looked like he's seen everything; he wore a black and green costume base. On his right ring finger he bore a glowing green ring, the most powerful weapon in the Universe a Green Lantern's ring. This wasn't just any Green Lantern this is arguably on of the most powerful ever, John Stewart.

Across from him was a very beautiful woman with green eyes and red hair she too had a look of a warrior, with a mace on her belt and a helm on the table. The most shocking thing was on her back. Pair of wings like an angel on her back, for she too wasn't human. She was Thangarian, a very warlike people.

Across the table sat the most visually shocking of the group. Tall and green sat J'onn J'onzz the Martian. He stands at a whopping 6'7 and towers over the rest. He has red eyes and is telepathic. Other powers include super stength, flight, invisibility, shape shifting, and super speed.

**Wolverine:**

All of a sudden Wolverine crashes to a cold, metal ground. He picks himself up and sees the weirdest collection of people he's ever layed eyes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan looks up to the weirdest group of people he's ever seen. They look like children's party entertainment to him.

The League's shock is clear. The man in front looked wild. A broken look mixed with blood all over him didn't mix well with any of them, especially Batman. They all were confused and extremely cautious. Batman asks, "Who are you?" The man looks up but doesn't say a word, just looking at him emptily. Batman felt nervous by it, he didn't show it but he felt threatened by the look. This wasn't a hostile look, but one of someone who was broken. He looked at every one of them in the eye and they all became afraid of the reason this man looked like this.

J'onn looked into his mind and saw the horror. He witnessed and felt the pain. He started to scream a blood curling scream, scaring the rest bar Batman.

**Logan's Mind**:

J'onn stood at a lab. What he saw was disgusting. He saw the man inside of a tank. He was in a laboratory of some sort. He sees all different wiring and needles in the man, and scientists in the next room. Next was an indescribable pain, he wants to die, he screams as he feels all of the heat spread over his whole skeleton, making it impossible to breathe, to even think. He just stood there screaming as the pain started to subside. The leader, J'onn presumed, walked in looking smug and proud. He looks at the man and says, "Logan wake up." The man named Logan looks up to the scientist and pounds the glass, J'onn feels anger like no other time in his existence, he starts to thrash. The anger making him want to kill. He was horrified at himself. He looked at the man as he roars underwater and saw as three metal blades come out from his knuckles. They were frightening, J'onn feels the man's blood thirst as he stabs the glass and escapes. The scientist yells, "Security! Security help me!" Guards swarm the room, shooting Logan everywhere. J'onn feels the pain inflicted and is surprised when Logan runs wildly everywhere. The claws slashing everywhere and one, it was a bloody mess. The claws found everyone. There were bodies everywhere. J'onn looks on horrified as he literally feels the anger and wanting of revenge. Savagely Logan jumps through the window and kills the two guards; he runs to the scientist and slashed his claws across his chest. He ripped away at the ribs. The doctor was still alive as Logan rips his heart out of his chest. The man looks at it for one second before he died.

Next he feels a chill as he sees Logan running with a pack of wolves. He ran as fast as he could towards a deer and gracefully jumped on it, pulling it down as he stabbed its windpipe ending its life as quickly as he could. He looks down and starts to dig in.

Next J'onn sees Logan standing with a man in a white and red suit that covers his face, shaking hands. Logan was in a fresh uniform, yellow and dark blue. The man in the red and white says, "Being in the whole superhero business mean you have to have a codename." Logan thinks about it and responds, "Wolverine."

Next you see him with a bunch of people ranging in looks and sizes. The most abnormal being what looked like a blue demon, with pointed ears and a tail. Next to him stood a colossal man that stood taller than him, his skin metal. Next to him stood a blue furry man. He looked a mixture of gorilla and cat. Next to him stood a fairly tall man with a visor over his eyes that was glowing red. He looked like a leader. Next to him sat one of the most beautiful women J'onn's ever encountered in his life. Red hair and green eyes, she was curvy and feminine. Next to her stood a tall but equally beautiful woman, chocolate skin and white hair she was gorgeous. In the middle of them all was a bald man in a wheelchair. He looked wealthy and could feel Logan's respect and love for the man. They were close he could tell.

Next J'onn saw a giant fiery bird in the sky, he felt the power and a scared and sad Logan. He looks in the center and sees the red haired woman from earlier. J'onn felt the love in Logan and knew that Logan loved this woman. She landed and Logan said, "Jean, fight it. You can remember." J'onn sees the tears on his face as she grins cruelly. Logan lunged and impaled his claws through her heart. Killing her. The last thing he saw in her eyes was a smile as she mouthed, "Thank you." He cries into her shoulder. He was the only person who could've done it. J'onn feels the sadness wave through him, making him feel more and more sorry for the man.

Next he sees Logan with a beautiful Asian girl with a yellow coat with a pink undershirt. She was looking at the monitor that showed many alerts. He can feel the confusion from Logan. Logan asks and she doesn't know either. All of a sudden he can smell people that weren't just there. He tries to warn the girl but he was too late. The wall exploded killing the girl and tearing a little of his costume. He looks over and sees close to forty enemies walk in. The leader walks in and declares that for each hero there were over twenty enemies. He then declares the world will bow. Logan states he'll never let that happen. Logan tells the kids to leave, even if they heard bad things to never turn back. He releases the claws and attacks. He feels the anxiousness going through Logan. He was slicing everywhere, taking down anyone near him. Just like the lab he just killed anyone. Taking limbs and heads, he started to look scarier, as he felt anger build up. Anger like no other he fell into it. Logan killed everyone in the room except one. The man wore a blue costume with a white bulls eye on his forehead. He feels Logan's concern and frustration. Logan stabs the man through the chest, a killing blow. The dying man said, "Logan, why are you doing this? You are supposed to be our friend." The man releases tears before dying in Logan's arms. Logan looks around the room and sees a man in a green suit with a red cape and a dome over his head. He says, "Do you honestly think you could do this? Kill forty villains? Not even you could pull this off, but friends. They would hesitate while you killed them cold bloodedly." The man laughs hysterically, he then bows and disappears. Logan looks up and is shocked to see instead of villains, they were all of his friends. Slaughtered. J'onn felt more sadness and guilt worse than anything he felt. He starts to cry for the man. He feels his pain as he lost his people too.

J'onn pulls out of Logan's mind and Logan fell unconscious. J'onn looks at the unconscious man with sympathy and tears fall down his face as he looks at the other members. They stood timidly and silently until Flash asked, "What happened? What did you see?"

J'onn looks at them and tells them. They all look at Logan and they all felt negative feelings for the enemy. It was VERY different on his planet they realized. Hawkgirl was repulsed by the fact that someone would do that to another human. Flash felt sad that this man had to go through more than one horrors. Superman feels angry that the villains would go to that level. Batman was feeling threatened. This man was dangerous and as broken as he was there's still a risk. Wonder Woman felt sad that he has to endure killing his teammates.

J'onn walked over to Logan picked him up and put him in one of the rooms. When he got back they were all silent not knowing what to do with him. "I say we wait until tomorrow until we decide. God knows we need to sleep on it." Superman says and everyone agrees. Tomorrow they will determine whether he stays or goes.


End file.
